


美男魚（完）

by jifeigoutiao



Category: 3JSB, omiryu - Fandom, tsim - Fandom, 臣隆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jifeigoutiao/pseuds/jifeigoutiao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	美男魚（完）

躺在床上百無聊賴的第十四天。

隆二小槌槌捶到床上，再不動就要發霉了。我今市隆二，今天一定要出門！隆二堅決的想著，腳趾頭剛碰到地面，臣就進來臥室了。「啊⋯⋯」慘了，隆二悄悄把腳趾頭縮回被子裡。慘了，肯定又得被臣用被子包起來，包得密密實實的放到床上去，然後整天候被瞪著了。他自動自覺把自己包裹好，躺到床上閉上眼睛。意外的是臣沒有立即過來碎碎念著把被子塞到隆二身下，而是走過來盯著隆二，等待，等待。「什麼！」隆二猛的睜開眼睛，隨你了！你說不動我就不動了！你要抱我到外面曬太陽就抱吧！只要不要好像前幾天一樣把我包著放到外面曬太陽然後不小心在沙發上睡著就行了！

臣輕笑著，揭開了隆二的被子，「起床啦，小懶鬼」，「欸」，「快點，下床，出門了」，「欸？」，臣抬起一邊眉毛，「怎麼了，不想出門嗎」，隆二彈起身來，「出！出門！我要出門！」，說畢跳下了床，直奔客廳的衣櫥，挑衣服。「小心別這麼大動作啦」，臣跟在隆二後面，靠在牆壁叉著手，看著快快樂樂選衣服的隆二。「臣！你說這件好不好？」，「還好啦」，「這件呢？」，「嗯」，「這樣配起來？」，「隆二穿什麼都好看」，不穿更好看，不過臣把這句嚥下了，沒說出口。小鳥兒愉快的哼著小曲，帶上飾物，在鏡子前左看右看，好了，出門！

臣和隆二牽著手，游過購物街，又游過基地和大殿，路上和人魚們打著招呼，怎麼，大家今天都這麼奇怪，是太久沒見了嘛？怎麼每個人都似笑非笑的，忍著姨母笑？看見本隆二活蹦亂跳的不開心嘛？連ATSUSHI桑游過看見我也抱了抱我，拍著我的雙臂，又拍了拍臣的肩膊，笑容滿臉的遊走了。

？難道大家看我恢復了太開心，都傻了？

-  
他們倆慢悠悠的游著，游了好遠好遠，感覺水，有點變熱了？怕隆二游得太累，最後的路程還是臣背著他過去的。

他們來到一個熱帶小島，海水帶點綠色的，海浪一層層往岸邊撲去；島上是兩座山，一座矮矮的，一座比它高一倍；青翠欲滴的熱帶植物，閒時響起的熱帶鳥的叫聲，還有一隻隻海鳥，圍繞著小島。臣著隆二把項鍊帶上，牽著他往沙灘走。水清沙幼，紅色的小蟹在沙上橫行，還有在水邊留下腳印的海鷗。海風涼涼的，很舒服。兩人在沙灘上漫步，隆二撿了些貝殼，又在水邊摘了些水草，把不同顏色的貝殼串成手鍊，他和臣一人一條。在臣的眼裡，隆二的笑容比太陽還要耀眼，孩子氣，又溫暖。

臣又帶隆二走進叢林，用幾層大樹葉和長草做了鞋子，一步一步牽著隆二走過長滿草的沙地，踏上泥土，又踩上石頭。臣有問過要不要背著隆二走的，可是隆二搖了搖頭，「我想和臣一起走」，臣避開隆二手心的傷，握緊了隆二的手，繼續前行。

不知道走了多久，一陣強風從面前吹來。到山頂了。隆二看著半月形的海灣，一個個白浪拍打到海岸線上，下午的太陽掛在天上，海水的青藍色，沙丘的白色，和旁邊高山的綠色，還有天藍色形成一幅美麗的畫。兩人坐在懸崖上，說笑著，有時候強風把隆二的頭髮吹亂，露出一條條疤痕，有時候有海鳥乘著從崖下吹上來的風，一人一魚一鳥三目對視，鳥兒嚇得嘎嘎嘎的飛走了，一人一魚咯咯的笑了起來。

橘色的夕陽正往水平線下沈，臣催促著隆二，再不走快點太陽就要下山了，叢林裡黑壓壓的，不知道會有什麼哦。兩人重新走到海灘，臣在沙丘上用枯柴起了個營火，烤著海帶還有果實，又把掉到地上的椰子砸開，看著嚶嚶喝著椰汁的隆二，憐愛的把他小鬍子上的水珠擦掉。遇到你，實在是太好了。

隆二扯著臣，坐在淺水區裡，摘掉項鍊任由魚尾跟隨著波浪起伏，一同仰頭看著滿天星斗，青藍色的魚尾在星空之下和天上的星星一樣，閃著。隆二唱著歌

「Kahit paulit-ulit  
Kahit anong pasakit titiisin  
'Wag ka lang mawawala sa piling ko  
Kahit na anong unos ay kakayanin  
Para sa'yo mahal ko  
Hanggang sa huli」

為了我所愛的你，直到永遠  
就算重複經歷著多少次，就算是怎樣的痛苦，也能承受  
「請不要兩個人一起迷失著」  
無論是多大的暴風雨，也能跨越的

「這是什麼文？」，「嗯—我也不知道，可是很好聽」，「的確，不過隆二唱什麼也好聽」，「⋯聽說你也是vo？」

又看了一陣星辰，臣嘆了口氣，轉身單膝跪向隆二。「嗯？怎麼了」，臣從褲袋中拿出一條繩子，上面串著了一對戒指。他似乎正在思考著用詞，欲言又止，他吸了一口氣，「今市隆二」，「嗯？」，「你願意和我，登坂廣臣，分享你的喜樂，分擔你的憂傷... 和痛苦，讓我承擔你的痛苦，直到天長地久。你願意...和我結為伴侶嗎？」，臣專注的看著隆二，等待著答案。隆二瞪著臣，瞪了好幾秒，忍不住，噗哧的笑了出聲，還想掩著口冷靜下來，可是看著臣嚴肅的神情，又情不自禁的笑，笑得連眼水都出來了。「笑、笑什麼啦、答案呢？」臣害羞的別過了頭，依然單膝跪著。「果然是貴族，嘰，咳」隆二還在笑著，咳了咳，正式的轉過身來，「我們人魚比起話語，習慣用行動來代表」。隆二托著臣的臉蛋親上他的嘴唇，呼出了一口氣，有什麼涼涼？被引到臣的舌頭上。隆二離開了臣的唇，雙手托著從口裡呼出的物體，是一顆淺藍色、發著光，卻又時不時有一絲紅色掠過的球體。他親了親那小球，化成了液體。隆二舉著雙手，把液體注進臣的眉心。「臣，你要把你的，嗯，半個靈魂？要把那個給我嗎？」隆二問。臣連忙把口裏的小球吐出，淺藍之中，有著一絲好像水彩一樣的深藍色抹。他學著隆二，親吻了小球，然後把液體注入隆二的眉心。隆二的眼睛有一點發著光的深藍，好好看哦。「臣的眼裡有一點紅色，看起來好好笑w」隆二又忍不住笑了起來，被臣拉了過去，截斷空氣來源。

-  
「所以，戒指要嘛」登坂·人魚·廣臣在測試著他的魚尾巴，在深水區裡圍繞著隆二打起圈來。隆二左顧右盼，眼睛跟不上臣的速度，只好伸出手來，「要！」，到手上的不是戒指，卻是一張巴掌大的畫布。「嗯？這什麼？」隆二拿過畫布，「欸」，畫布上是一個貼近水平線，黃色的滿月，有個人魚坐在滿月正中央，抱著魚尾看著天空，「是那天的隆二」臣得意揚揚的說著，環抱著隆二旋轉著，然後抓起了隆二的手，戴上戒指。「哪件禮物比較好看？」，「...都好看」。

「臣最好看」

-  
終於——寫完了——！  
呀原本只是個小小的沙雕故事居然寫了八章，變成大型沙雕故事（？）  
告訴你們我連番外都寫好了hhhh  
有篇還是和《Hey.》聯動的（  
全篇2萬5千字左右  
呀——寫作的過程真愉快（笑  
每天都好像在大海裡暢泳一樣

-  
然後關於歌詞那個  
不要問我，我也不知道怎麼翻，就是憑感覺翻的，谷歌翻譯菲律賓文成日文和英文再翻中文的，為什麼是日文因為看起來比較流暢點（  
總之Hanggang Sa Huli這首歌真的很好聽

谷歌翻譯的日文是這樣：  
繰り返しでも  
どんな痛みにも耐えられます  
「私と一緒に迷子にならないでください」  
どんな嵐でもそれを処理できます  
私はあなたのために  
終わりまで

英文（奇奇怪怪）：  
Even repetitive  
Any pain will be endured  
'Just don't get lost with me  
Any storm can handle it  
For you I love  
Until the end

中文直翻：  
重複著也好，怎麼樣的痛苦也能承受  
「請不要兩人一起迷失」  
無論是多大的風雨也能跨越的  
為了所愛的你  
直到永遠

-  
雖然文筆很爛而且只懂重複用幾個詞  
希望大家會喜歡這系列啦  
正在準備一個比較黑暗的系列希望大家會看QAQ 畢竟虐的沒什麼人看  
這樣，以後也請多多指教(●´ω｀●)

-

Blog - 以後都發這裡好了

大家記得放書籤裡哦啾咪

<https://toritobi.blogspot.com/>


End file.
